


Intonsus

by bagheerita



Series: my name forevermore [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Explicit Sexual Content, Gift of Life (Stargate), M/M, Telepathy, hive as family, proof that I can't write a PWP without adding a metric ton of emotional entanglement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagheerita/pseuds/bagheerita
Summary: Todd works to get Sheppard found and returned safely, and he works to ensure the gene therapy project continues, and he thinks both projects are going fairly well, even with the inevitable setbacks.(Todd POV scenes that take place during chapters 4-10 of "Regina Donum.")





	Intonsus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorchakitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorchakitty/gifts).

> This was supposed to be for you, Sorchakitty, because [you asked about Todd's reaction to the facial hair](https://bagheerita.tumblr.com/post/184003211796), and that made me think, and thinking makes me want to write. But then Todd kind of took over what was supposed to be just a pwp and threw a bunch of hive things into it, and then honestly I was in Todd-narration-withdrawal and I couldn't _stop writing_... and before I knew it Caldwell showed up and I'm so sorry, Todd insisted on bringing him into this.

In the wake of the visit from Sheppard's companions, Todd keeps his thoughts focused on the space in his mind where he is connected to Sheppard. It is empty of Sheppard's presence, but he thinks he can feel the ties that bind Sheppard to this place, merely lying quiescent.

He has never established a connection like this before and while a tie to hive would let him know if a hivemember was still among the living or otherwise, he cannot tell if the lack of Sheppard's vibrant mind is for one reason... or if some other reason keeps him away. Surely if John is unable to find physical safety among his allies, as his teammates had reported him missing from all planets known to them, he would know that he can reach Todd here. Therefore, if he is not present it seems likely that he _cannot _be so, which is worrisome...

Todd becomes aware that his Second and the Navigator are staring at him, and he brings himself back to the conversation they were having.

The Navigator locks eyes with him. Realizing that Todd wasn't paying attention he politely restates, _The hive will continue on our course, to rendezvous with the primary hive at these coordinates. _He turns to the navigational interface which displays their path. _The Hive Master reports that the tertiary hive is currently here_, the Navigator points. _They are with one of the First's hives, defending feeding grounds from a hive that claims allegiance to the Devourer. _The Navigator catches himself before Todd can correct him and amends, _Defending a human settlement that is sworn to the alliance._

Todd's lip curls and he nods. _Continue on course, _he affirms.

The Navigator bows his head but slides a look at the Second before returning to his post.

His Second waits a moment before pointing out, _You are distracted. _

Todd snarls, annoyed with himself, and with Sheppard's comrades and the words they came to bring him. _Yes, _he admits. _My mind reaches for him._

His Second looks doubtful. _He is not Wraith._ Todd glares at him and his Second adds firmly, _I do not discount him, but you cannot change what _is. _He is human, and not even Wraithkin. He does not have the ability to answer a mental touch._

_We are joined,_ Todd tells him shortly. _I can find him. _

His Second nods as if not wanting to argue the point, but says, _You do not want to admit the truth in what they came to tell._

Todd turns and stalks out into the passageway of the hive. His Second follows and when they have gone several paces, enough that his words of reproof can be understood to be solely for his Second and not directed to any other, he says, "You will not question me."

His Second snarls, affronted. "It is my _purpose _to question you."

Todd whirls to face him. "It is your purpose to ensure that I serve the hive and the hive serves me. You may question me when I act in a way that does not serve the hive."

"Your inability to concentrate on a discussion of the hive's route is concerning." His Second stands his ground but pauses to address a more specific concern. "If you believe they came with lies, you have not responded in kind."

Todd sighs. "They believe it to be true. Or at least possible," he amends, remembering Teyla Emmagan's anger at Ronon Dex's direct words. He pauses, his hands curling into fists. "Even if they do lie, it does not change the nature of our cooperation with Atlantis. We need Doctor Keller's research to be completed."

His Second nods. "And in this you are acting to serve the hive."

Todd's anger softens with slight amusement. "I am pleased you recognize-" He feels Sheppard's touch in the mental room, and he abandons the physical world, plunging himself into the place where he has fashioned them a connection.

_"Sheppard,"_ Todd murmurs.

Sheppard is kneeling on the floor, as if he has fought a battle to reach this place. He looks around dazedly until his eyes focus on Todd, and his response is a flood of emotion and disjointed thoughts rather than words. He is overjoyed that Todd is well and here. He is pleased that he has managed to reach this place after a failure to do so. He reaches for Todd and pulls them together.

Todd wraps his arms around Sheppard, holding him. _"Where are you?"_

_"I don't know," _Sheppard murmurs. _"They threw me through a gate, I didn't see any symbols."_

_"You are injured." _Todd pulls their minds closer in alignment and he can feel the thrum of pain under Sheppard's thoughts.

_"I'm safe where I am now," _Is Sheppard's reply, as close to a denial as he can come without lying. Sheppard leans back a little, his hands cupping Todd's face. _"There's actually a Wraith here, and a girl." _

Todd doesn't doubt that if Sheppard is certain he is safe he is so, so he wastes no time cautioning Sheppard against trusting strange Wraith. _"If I can reach his mind, it will help. Can I-"_

And he does not even finish asking before Sheppard kisses his assent and opens himself fully to Todd- as he had when Todd first established the connection between them- so that Todd opens his eyes on the planet where Sheppard's body lies. The insistent thrum of pain is centered in his left side and stabs anew every time he breathes. A feminine voice asks, "What is wrong?" and he hears a Wraith snarling.

Todd rolls on his side and looks over to see a young woman, a Wraith crouched beside her, protectively between her and Todd. The Wraith's eyes are narrowed in distrust and when Todd reaches to speak to his mind there is a harsh brittleness to his refusal to speak in this manner. Todd is momentarily taken aback; he remembers that the girl asked him a question. "Nothing is wrong, little one," he assures. "I will come to you, but I must find you," he tries to reason with the Wraith. They are alone here- there are no other Wraith, or if there are their minds are as closed off as this one's. Certainly, a Wraith refusing the touch of hive freely offered is a thing so rare as to be almost unknown.

When the girl orders it, the Wraith opens his mind to Todd to offer the requested information. Glimpsing the pain there, Todd can understand now the other's initial refusal. But, even if it has wounded before, hivepresence is a necessary thing in the existence of Wraith, and Todd pulls on the hives connected to him to cast the presence over this other Wraith.

The Wraith opens to it the way that Todd opened to the stars after years in darkness. _I am called Gift, _the Wraith says._ By She Who Is My Queen, called Sara in the human manner_. He seems as if he expects Todd to deride him for this allegiance, but Todd can say only one thing.

"If you have cared for Sheppard, then I owe you more than I can pay."

The Wraith Gift turns away suddenly, as if rejecting Todd's offer of hive, but the girl Sara nods. She comprehends Sheppard's importance, which is good since Todd can feel Sheppard's hold on the mental space weakening. Abruptly, he loses contact with Sheppard.

Todd opens his eyes and finds himself in the hallway of the hive, collapsed against the wall, his Second leaning over him with concern. Todd stirs himself and his Second reaches with his left hand to clasp Todd's arm. "You are... well, Commander?" His worry is even more evident in his mental voice when he continues, _We felt you pull on the hivepresence. Did you face some attack?_

Todd shakes his head and grins. "I have found Sheppard." His Second is completely taken aback by this, and, though he had offered his left hand, Todd mostly pulls himself to his feet.

_How? _his Second queries, and then, _Where? _never doubting the truth of Todd's words.

Todd frowns. "The stars were strange. It is not a familiar system." He strides back to the navigational array, but, after a frustrating search of stars the hive has mapped, he must admit that finding Sheppard will not be easy.

"Contact the hive we are rendezvousing with," he tells the Navigator. "Tell them we are going instead to Atlantis."

The Navigator nods.

Todd turns to his Second, waiting for criticism. But his Second only looks back at him with an expression of mild surprise.

_Sheppard is important,_ his Second says. _To you, and also to Atlantis. They will be pleased that you have found him. It is another thing that we will have given them. This is a good course. _He grins. _And if Sheppard is found it will keep your mind on the task at hand, hmm?_

Todd shakes his head. He is too pleased by the confirmation he has received to be annoyed. While he has reached across unknown stars to find Sheppard before, he'd at least had Sheppard's voice as a guide at that time. Being without any tether had left him more adrift that he wishes to admit. But he can reach into the mental room now and feel that Sheppard has been there recently, Todd's own mind still vibrating with Sheppard's presence even though Sheppard now sleeps.

* * *

He reaches to touch Sheppard's mind often. Now that they are reconnected, it is easier for Todd to do so than it is for Sheppard to respond. Sheppard is healing, and the act of reaching in requires focus and energy his body is unable to spare. In this instance Todd finds Sheppard less bothered by the imbalance between them than he usually is.

_"If it means I can know you're there, then I'm okay with it," _Sheppard tells him. _"This time,"_ he amends. He frowns, and Todd knows he is frustrated by the injury that necessitates the use of the drug that impairs his ability to concentrate.

Todd responds by wrapping him in warmth and surety until John falls asleep.

But they are both busy individuals, so the contacts remain brief and intermittent.

Brief though they may be, such contact fills Todd with a renewed tolerance for Sheppard's human companions.

Doctor McKay and Teyla Emmagan are quick to believe his assertions and assist in locating Sheppard, but Ronon Dex is a constant annoyance. Thankfully, Mister Woolsey is eager to have Sheppard returned, and even Colonel Caldwell can be persuaded to allow Todd a certain level of access to Doctor McKay's lab unfettered. Todd makes himself useful, providing as much information as he can pass on from Sheppard to the others. He is given quarters in the South East Pier, with the other Wraith, which is nicer than the cell he has been confined to previously, but he is still watched wherever he goes, guarded by many eyes.

While he is on Atlantis, Todd spares time from searching for Sheppard to connect with the scientists working on the gene therapy project. The First's Scientist, Comhar, and his own Scientist, who has accepted the human name of Franklin, assure him that progress is going well.

The young nestmates who remain on Atlantis for the time being are excited about the prospect of the next test phase; they are brilliant young ones, but they are ostracized by many Wraith, as Todd had predicted when Keller had first presented the project, and experienced rejection while traveling with the hive on their way to Atlantis. Thankfully none of the Wraith directly involved with the project treat them poorly, but they are aware of their status as outsiders and wish for more Wraith to share their situation, building stronger hive among them.

* * *

The stars the Wraith Gift shared are indeed rare ones.

McKay and Doctor Brewster of the _Daedalus_ spend long hours bringing Todd charts from Atlantis' Ancient database, or the _Daedalus_' database, to compare to the stars that Gift showed to Todd and see if they can discover where Sheppard could be. They have narrowed the enormity of the galaxy to an extensive list of systems based on the prominent stars in Gift's vision and their proximity. But even this is not quick work.

Having sent the hive back on its course, Todd is somewhat stuck on Atlantis. With this project at least, when McKay's lack of progress becomes too frustrating Todd can return to check on the gene therapy project. But genetics and biology were never his area of interest and while it offers a difference of location it does not distract his mind from the source of his frustration. The guards Colonel Caldwell assigns to shadow him prevent a certain level of autonomy, and he is agitated and undesirous of attempting to explain himself to them. While he is not physically bound, he is not permitted general access to the city, or to the database outside of the medical server set aside for the gene therapy project's use.

When he gets particularly irritated, he hacks the access point provided to the Wraith scientists and reads old files about Sheppard. This does not help his restiveness in the slightest, for it only highlights the fact that Sheppard is not _here_.

One day, when he has not been able to spend much time with Sheppard, Todd is pacing the laboratory that has been set aside for the Wraith scientists' use. The scientists greet a young Wraith who has arrived to participate in Keller's first trial for the gene therapy, which she will be ready to begin soon, but Todd is filled with restlessness. He is too disgruntled to examine what it is he is feeling until the Scientist Franklin walks over in front of him and gives him a long, hard look. _You need hive._

Todd snarls, but immediately must acknowledge the truth of it. _Yes_, he affirms. He has long been one who has done well enough with only the barest touch of hive, but he realizes his agitation is a seeking for this connection. He seeks Sheppard, but he cannot have Sheppard, and Sheppard both is and is not the thing he truly seeks.

His Scientist is hive to him, and Todd queries him, _Will you help? _receiving in return the affirmation that he expects. Todd queries the other Wraith present and there is one other who can be spared from their work and who would benefit from the closeness. He _wants _Sheppard to be present as well, and he has an idea of what to do about that.

And so, Todd is in John's room, lying on John's bed, when the door chimes.

The Scientist Franklin who is sitting beside the bed stops the comforting hum he had been filling the air with and Taibshe, curled in the embrace of Todd's arms, startles awake. Todd cracks an eye open in annoyance but makes no move to answer the door.

The door opens anyway and Colonel Caldwell walks in stiffly. He halts when he sees the company arrayed before him, as if he expected to find only Todd, or at the least, not what he has found.

Taibshe gives a low hiss of annoyance from where he is pressed against Todd's chest, and the Scientist, seated on the floor beside the bed, arms draped over his drawn-up knees and his long hair trailing on the floor, narrows his eyes at Caldwell.

Todd sits up with a soft growl of annoyance. "Colonel Caldwell," he begins, ready to manifest an appearance of contrition, as he is certain that Caldwell is here to chastise him about his ability to evade Caldwell's guards.

Caldwell waves away his words. "How did you find this place?" he asks. His tone is demanding and the Scientist growls in recognition of the threat offered.

Caldwell is not going to like his answer and Todd rests a hand on the Scientist's shoulder, quieting him. "When Sheppard and I share minds," Todd says, "I can read many of his surface thoughts. The general layout of Atlantis, and location of his quarters, is one of the things we have shared."

Caldwell's already stiff posture stiffens further, and he stares at Todd for a long stretch of moments. The Scientist tenses as well in response, and Taibshe's eyes are sharp on Caldwell. The door is still open and there are soldiers outside of it; they are not _currently_ pointing their weapons at Todd which is something Todd would like to have continue and he mentally restrains the others.

"You can read Colonel Sheppard's mind," Caldwell says eventually, as if this is information that he is just becoming aware of.

"Our minds are bound together," Todd says in annoyance, for they _have _discussed this previously. "I know only what he shares with me, and if you believe that he would give me information that would compromise your city you have no faith in him."

"Colonel Sheppard knows Atlantis better than most people." Caldwell's words are sharp. "If you're lifting schematics from his thoughts, I'm sure you could find anything you wanted to find in this city."

He pauses, but Todd doesn't answer because obviously he _had _found what he wanted.

Caldwell finally continues with, "He give you his access codes for the computer as well?"

"No," Todd replies, somewhat chagrinned to have been caught at that. "Scylla shared with me the process he had discussed with Doctor Zelenka concerning an upgrade to the encryptions, and so it was not difficult to work from there to discover how to counter them from within the city."

"Hmm." Caldwell stares at him again, his expression like that of someone trying to figure something out. He eyes the Scientist and Taibshe.

Todd remains seated, as he does not want to startle the soldiers into action by moving in a way that could be assumed threatening, but he is annoyed with Caldwell and losing the patience he had been attempting to regain by this retreat. "The presence of hive is comforting," he says testily, "which is why the Scientist Franklin and young Taibshe have spared time from their valuable research to help me gather my thoughts, and I very much desire Sheppard's return. Here is the closest to Sheppard that I can come until he _is_ returned."

"You hypnotized the guard into letting you sneak off," Caldwell says finally.

"I did not _hypnotize_ him," Todd replies derisively. "I merely distracted him and then departed when he wasn't looking."

"We'll need to add that to training," Caldwell says. He gives Todd a long look and adds contemplatively, "I'm going to update some of the restrictions we had in the system for the guard duty. If you could, _try _not to evade my soldiers again?"

Todd bows his head in mock servility.

Caldwell reaches to pick something up off the table near the door of Sheppard's quarters. He looks at it, then tosses it to Todd.

Catching it out of the air, Todd turns his hand over to see what it is.

It is one of the earpieces that the Lanteans wear constantly. He looks at Caldwell in question.

"I'm going to change the guard duty," he repeats, more firmly this time. "But you'll still need an escort if you're going to be anywhere that isn't the South East Pier. The escort is for your protection," Caldwell continues. Todd scoffs, because it is obvious that Caldwell doesn't trust him, and Caldwell explains with an angry patience, "If something happens, and I have a subordinate present whom I can order to tell me what happened, that's something I can put in a report to my superiors."

"Ahh, the protection is not of me," Todd muses, "but of the alliance." That makes more sense; and Todd agrees, the witness of subordinates can be useful and influential. He bows his head. "I understand." He doesn't say he won't do it again, but he will try better to understand Caldwell's position.

Caldwell raises an eyebrow. "And that," he points to the earpiece, "is for when you disappear again and I need to find you." Todd keeps his head bowed. Caldwell's condescension rankles, but Todd is a visitor here. This is Caldwell's hive for all that he does not run it like a Wraith would. The Scientist grumbles softly, but he too understands.

_We give much for this alliance, _the Scientist observes, _but they have given more than any before them._

_It is why this might work, _Todd concurs. He raises his eyes to Caldwell to communicate that the message is received.

"Anyway," Caldwell says, "I was looking for you because we've had a communication from one of your hives."

Todd does lean forward more intently at that. "Something has happened?"

"It didn't seem especially urgent." Caldwell frowns as if to say that he is perhaps not a good judge of what Wraith might consider urgent. "But I think they wanted you to return." The message delivered, he nods and, with another searching look at Todd, departs.

Todd brushes his hand through Taibshe's hair. _Thank you for your time_, he tells the Wraithling.

While usually outspoken, Taibshe ducks his head humbly. Todd can feel that he is filled with conflicting emotions. He enjoys being on Atlantis but is also displeased that every step of space they win in Caldwell's esteem is hard fought.

Meanwhile, the Scientist leans against Todd. _You are not the only one who benefits, Commander. We are all here exploring, without the benefit of a full hive._

They rise and make their way to the door. Outside, one of Todd's guards from earlier is displeased with having lost track of him but is trying not to show it. The man falls in behind them as the Wraith keep Todd company on the way to the transporter where they will return to the laboratory and Todd will head to the central control area. _You are not enjoying being in the city_, Todd observes of the Scientist.

The Scientist sighs. _I was excited to come, _he assures Todd, _do not think that I wasn't. But... I hadn't thought it would be so lonely. Doctor Keller and her colleagues are of course very exciting to work with, but the lack of a full hivepresence is draining. Some do well with it, like the Queen's Scientist, _he observes, referring to the one called Comhar, _but I do not enjoy it._

_I think I am more like Comhar, enjoying it, _Taibshe speaks up. _But I know I am pleased to have my nestbrothers here. We always have each other. _He looks thoughtful.

_Ah, to be young and confident in the bonds of the nest, _The Scientist laughs, and he pairs it with a brush of affection for Taibshe, to show that he means no ill by the comment, but the Wraithling still quiets and Todd knows that he bristles under the Scientist's words.

_I will see what the hive calls about and let them know to return to Atlantis as soon as is feasible, _Todd assures. _When they arrive, I will have them remain for a while. _

The Scientist bows his head. _You need not on my account._

_The work you do is important, _Todd says firmly. _I would see to your comfort while you do it. Even apart from it you are hive. You need not sacrifice your wellbeing. _

Todd rests a hand on Taibshe's shoulder as well. _I am pleased that you have taken so well to Atlantis, _he tells the Wraithling who swells with pride as the compliment. _You are the first to step into the future we build, which can be a lonely place. I am pleased as well that your nest can share this experience with each other._

By the time Todd arrives, the technician at the Stargate has to call the hive back. His Second appears on the screen in response to the communication, and Todd is somewhat alarmed. "Trouble?"

His Second tightens his lips in annoyance. "We have encountered another hive. I was attempting to inform them of the Ancient One's plans to ally with Atlantis." He glances away before continuing, "Their commander will not listen to me nor communicate the information to their queen."

Todd nods. His Second is many things, but he does not have Todd's talent of dissembling. As this other commander has pointed out, he does not hold the equal authority of a commander and has no desire to even pretend to do so.

"I had given this set of coordinates for the portal to the Lanteans," his Second continues, relieved at Todd's nod. "It is the closest to our location. I have already dispatched a scout ship, which is relaying this communication."

"I will return to you then," Todd affirms. He disconnects the communication and turns to look at the man sitting at the Stargate controls. The man looks back at him warily, his eyes on Todd's right hand. The man should be aware that Todd is sworn not to harm him, but Todd understands that his reaction is of a fear more basic than logic. Trying not to startle the man too much, Todd asks him, "Is the portal ready for me to pass through?"

The man stares at Todd for a long moment before Todd's guard touches the man's shoulder and says, "Hey, Chuck. Wake up."

Chuck startles, and swallows. He bends his head to his task. "Shield is down."

He is not certain if perhaps it is some unhelpful desire to alarm the young man further that has Todd smiling at him and saying, "My thanks."

The man's eyes are wide and round as he watches Todd move down to the gate. But he is unharmed, and if Todd has been in Atlantis' control center only a few times then every time he is there it is another time that no one has been harmed in the process. It is tiring to have to teach the humans, but then perhaps that is why he takes his fun where he can.

He is pleased to be returning to the hive. He thinks that McKay is far enough from a solution that he will have time to see to this issue and return before they seek Sheppard. Or perhaps, he will return to find Sheppard already returned, for as much as he wishes to be party to every step of the quest, he wishes more for Sheppard to be here, as quickly as possible. The ability to touch his mind is a comfort, but Todd would prefer Sheppard close enough for physical contact.

* * *

When Todd and the hive return to Atlantis, he takes a fighter from the hive and lands it on the South East Pier, per instructions given by Atlantis. Caldwell arrives as he is climbing down from the fighter.

"Welcome back," Caldwell says with a tight smile. Todd is surprised enough by this greeting that he pauses and holds his arms out from his body slightly, giving Caldwell a bow that is only slightly mocking.

"Firstly," Caldwell continues, "AR1 visited a planet where they thought they would find Colonel Sheppard, but they were unsuccessful. He's still missing."

Todd merely nods assent at having received the information, certain that he does not betray to human senses the emotions that fill him at this news. Caldwell is frowning in the way that humans do when they have something to say that they believe will be poorly received, and Todd desires that he would continue on to share this other news.

"I had something else that you should be made aware of," Caldwell continues. "Yesterday, one of your Wraith threatened one of my scientists. I had him confined to the brig and the rest confined to quarters."

Todd bares his teeth. When the hive had arrived in the system, he'd brushed the thoughts of those present and felt that though some seemed agitated their thoughts were mostly concerned with their work. He reaches through the hivesense now, and, realizing he has returned, the Wraith present clamor for his attention, full of upset by what has occurred. He seeks and does not find Comhar's mental presence at all. Now roused, his own Scientist hisses darkly, _Betrayal_.

Eventually, Todd settles on Taibshe as the strongest witness to the incident. _This one who causes trouble, he is called Drake by the humans, _Taibshe tells Todd. _He was sent by the Ancient One to participate in the gene therapy project, but I do not think he understands what this means. _Todd can feel the Wraithling's frustration through his mental voice. _When Doctor Nivens was drawing blood, he became irritated, and he took hold of her and threatened to feed. One of the soldiers stunned him, and Comhar told the rest of us to be still. Comhar was angry, so one of the other soldiers stunned him as well. Then Doctor Keller began yelling at the soldiers. _The Wraithling's memory of the incident is suffused with fear and anger and Todd reaches to soothe him; he can feel that Taibshe is curled around his nestmates and they are comforting each other. _After this, Colonel Caldwell came and asked what had happened. Doctor Keller told him Drake had threatened Doctor Nivens, and they took Drake away. Colonel Caldwell told everyone to go to their quarters and we were not allowed to leave again. But you are here now, Commander. What will happen?_

Todd reaches out to all of them. _You are well and uninjured, that is pleasing to me. As for the future, I will discover this._

He opens his eyes to regard Caldwell.

Caldwell is looking back at him with a thoughtful patience that Todd would not have credited to him.

"Your Doctor Nivens is unharmed?"

Caldwell nods.

Todd leans his head back slightly. "I am... surprised to return and find that no Wraith have died after one has been so uncourteous a guest of your city."

Caldwell's eyes narrow in dark humor. "Per Doctor Keller's recommendation, the marines stationed in the project area were armed with stunners, and the offender was already unconscious when I arrived."

"It need not have stopped you," Todd observes.

Caldwell's eyes narrow even further. "No one was injured," he says finally. "Doctor Nivens only had a few scratches; she's not even asking for transfer." He pauses again before adding, "I have to say _I'm_ surprised that the younger Wraith didn't get more upset. Sergeant Green is on his first tour and went against training when he rendered Comhar unconscious. To hear Doctor Keller tell it, it seemed like Comhar was the one keeping things from escalating."

"Comhar had communicated an intention to remain calm before he was removed from the confrontation. If your young Sergeant thought he was angered, it would have been with the offender, who I am told is known as Drake. For him to threaten Doctor Nivens is either a deliberate provocation, or an act that reveals we have been lax in instructing the Wraith who have come to participate in the project. He should understand that feeding is not tolerated on Atlantis, and that threatening to do so would not be either."

"What do you want to do with him?"

"Is he not your prisoner?"

"No one was injured," Caldwell repeats. "I'm open to ideas as to the best way to handle this."

"Ahh." Todd thinks. "You may keep him in your 'brig' for now. I do not know this Wraith, so I will visit him and determine what his purpose was. But it will wait, for now. I will visit the others and assure them that they are safe."

Caldwell sighs. "I'm sorry if they felt otherwise. Especially Euryth and the younger ones."

Todd tilts his head and grins. "You know Euryth?"

Caldwell rolls his eyes and, though it is hard to tell as he is already flushed from the wind coming off the water, Todd is fairly certain he reddens further. "I was passing by when Doctor Zelenka was quizzing him on mathematical proofs the other day. He's a bright kid."

Todd's grin spreads. "They are gifted young ones," he agrees. "And you did well to confine the Nest together. They would have been much more afraid if you had tried to separate them." He pauses, but feels he must point out, "You did not imprison all the Wraith, or stun them all."

Caldwell looks away and grunts. Sheppard has a similar manner when he does not want to admit that he has done something he feels others will criticize him for as being sentimental. They are walking a new frontier and missteps are inevitable; Todd is more than pleased to have come through this one without bloodshed.

"The hive is here now," Todd observes. "I will insist that the Wraith present consider spending some time rotating to the hive, to strengthen the hivebonds and allow everyone to be calmer."

"Like you were doing when I found you the other day," Caldwell observes, and Todd inclines his head. They are both silent for a moment before Caldwell observes, "This ended up involving a lot less backstabbing than I was expecting."

Todd laughs. "And much less gunfire than _I_ was expecting," he replies.

Caldwell snorts.

Todd goes down to visit the Wraith who are quartered in the city, several of whom are new since his last visit. There is the Nest, his Scientist Franklin, Comhar, another of the Ancient One's Scientists, and three new young Wraith who will participate in Keller's treatment.

When Todd arrives, Comhar is just rousing from his enforced sleep. He is still angry, but Todd assures him that the offender has been detained and the humans do not hold a grudge that will prevent the work they would do from continuing.

The other new young Wraith are still tense from the day's happenings. Todd recognizes one of them from his own hive, who had been the single member present before Todd had departed.

_I am called Amundsen by the humans, Commander,_ the Wraith says, pleased to be recognized.

_I serve the commander known as Jeremiah,_ another Wraith tell him. _The Ancient One is my Queen. I am called Norgay by the human scientists. _He strokes the shoulder of the shorter Wraith beside him. _This one is called Hillary, who also comes from the Ancient One, to affirm her eagerness for the treatment to work_.

The one called Hillary bares his teeth. _The offender was sent by the Ancient One also, _he reminds Norgay. _Perhaps this is not a thing to highlight?_

Norgay ignores him and tells Todd proudly, _Because I have decided we will be brothers I am told that our names are linked to each other in the human's understanding. _

_We would never attack the scientists, not like the offender_. Amundsen wrinkles his nose in distaste at the idea of vow breaking. _He endangers the work with his hunger. Do they fear that we will feed on them? _

_No, _Todd assures them. _You may return to your work soon, and I do not think the humans will fear you._

They all seem pleased by this. Todd pauses a moment with them. _You... understand the work that the scientists pursue? You know why you are here?_

They all nod.

_We have seen the Nest, _Hillary says as if it is an obvious thing. Todd believes him to be the youngest of the Wraith present.

_We know that we will no longer require to feed. _Amundsen says this hopefully, and Todd wraps them all in the warmth of the hive that is above them.

_Be welcome to the hive of Atlantis, _Todd tells them. _And the hive of those who walk toward the future with eyes open._

The other two scientists hang back as Todd makes himself known to the newcomers, but he opens the hivesense to them as well. His Scientist, Franklin, is already humming with the joy of the hive, and making his plans to return to the fullness of that comfort soon.

The other Scientist was sent by the Ancient One. _I am called Mehe Lani_, he says, _by the people of Quresh. I came to teach Doctor Keller what we know about the parasite. _He bows his head. _I am pleased to be welcomed to share your hive. _Todd can tell by their body language that Mehe Lani and Franklin have already been actively building hivesense between them.

_I am pleased you have come to share knowledge, _Todd replies. _Your queen is generous._

Mehe Lani inclines his head with a sly smile, well aware of Todd's refusal to admit the Ancient One as his own queen.

Todd checks the Nest, but, as he had thought by the quietude of their thoughts, they have fallen asleep. They lie in a tangled pile; Tiburon pokes his head up to glare at the open door and register Todd's presence, before dropping back into the hum and tangling himself with the others.

They are still so young; if nothing else, perhaps this incident will encourage Todd to ensure that the Wraith who have chosen to be here have an easier time of it going forward. Just because his own history with Atlantis has been fraught with tension and displeasure does not mean that others need to suffer the same, when Atlantis' people have opened themselves to other opportunities.

The other Wraith are grouped in their own ways, and so Todd steps forward and curls around the Nest. They pull him into the tangle, and he feels the soothing hivepresence he wraps them in quiet their anxious thoughts.

It is some time later before Todd rouses himself and slips from the Nest's nest.

Making his way out of the area where the Wraith work and are quartered, he halts quickly when he meets with a pair of soldiers blocking the hallway. He had been escorted to the area previously by Caldwell's men, but his thoughts had been on other things and he had not noticed until this moment that the Wraith in this area were not being directly observed. Instead, it seems, they are corralled and guarded?

Todd leans his head back in silent challenge, but the soldiers recover quickly from the surprise Todd gives them. "Sir," one says, stumbling slightly over how to address him, "um, Commander. Can we be of assistance?"

Todd regards them. "I wish to see where the other Wraith is being detained. The one called Drake."

"Of course, Commander." He looks across at his partner. "Sergeant Jennings can take you there."

Sergeant Jennings is a dark-haired woman who nods sharply and then gestures for Todd to follow her.

Todd may believe that this escort is because Caldwell still doesn't fully trust him, but he will not admit that the Lantean's city is occasionally confusing, its dead metal corridors all looking the same, and that he is glad for the guide. When they get closer to the brig the halls become more familiar to Todd.

While he is amused by the idea that Caldwell permits him this much freedom to move about the city, such a reversal from before, Todd is more amused by the reactions of the people they pass. Many of the soldiers startle and reach for weapons before recalling themselves to the present moment, and undoubtedly their current orders, instead staring dumbfounded as Todd and Sergeant Jennings walk past; Sergeant Jennings doesn't give them a second glance, appearing to be quite used to ignoring her colleagues' stares. She turns aside when they reach the brig, facing Todd as if to confirm that this is the destination he wishes.

He inclines his head to her, stepping past her to regard the Wraith who is imprisoned there.

There is a guard present, who nods to Todd and steps into the outer hall with Sergeant Jennings; he can still see what Todd is doing, but it gives the illusion that Todd is confronting the other Wraith on his own terms. Todd has grown to understand that appearances are very important to the Lantean humans.

Todd slowly paces his way into the brig, appreciating being on the other side of these bars for the first time.

The Wraith within stands when he sees Todd. "Commander." He reaches out mentally. He seeks connection, freedom, absolution, recognition, sating of his hunger. He expects that Todd is here to release him.

Todd bares his teeth as he continues to pace around the room. "If I had been here, you would be dead for what you have done," he says.

The Wraith within draws himself up. _I did nothing._

Todd snarls, pausing in his movement to give weight to his words. "You have jeopardized _everything_. Do you understand how much has been given so that we could reach this point? That the humans would _understand _that not all of us are mindlessly driven by our hunger? Or is your ambition greater?"

"I don't see how that has anything to do-"

"_Silence_," Todd thunders at him. He begins his measured pacing around the room again. "I do not want to hear your excuses. Did you not threaten to feed on the human scientist?"

The Wraith bares his teeth. "It was an _intimidation_," he says as if explaining to a nestling. "It does not mean that I was _going _to do anything to her. Perhaps the humans should reexamine their perception of the incident. They seemed to be enjoying themselves with assigning us their senseless _names_. Could I not enjoy myself as well?"

"Your ill-attempted amusement ceased to be entertaining when you put your hands on her."

The Wraith snarls. "Yet they can demand what they will of me?"

"You are here as a _guest_," Todd snaps. "Why did you come if not to participate willingly in the gene therapy?"

The Wraith looks down. _The Ancient One said I should do it_, he replies, and there is uncertainty in his thoughts. _I thought she intended that we should tell the humans that it was a thoughtless idea. That they would make us like the Ancient One's pet. _He turns to Todd with new fire, "We are not Wraith if we do not feed!"

Todd's lip curls. "You are not Wraith," he replies. He turns, slowly making his way to the door, and leaves.

In the hall he turns to the guard. "If he gives you any trouble, please alert me."

"Uh, sure," the guard says, startled, attempting to turn it into a, "yes, sir," after the fact.

"Commander," Sergeant Jennings, addresses him. "Colonel Caldwell wanted to speak to you."

Todd sighs. "Where is he?"

Jennings touches her earpiece.

"Ahh." Todd draws the device from his coat and puts it in his ear. "Colonel Caldwell?"

"Any update on what you want done with Drake?" Caldwell replies without delay.

"Leave him, for now. I wish to examine the motivations of those who brought him here before deciding on a punishment."

"You think he was misinformed?"

"He may indeed have been deceived about the purpose he was sent to fulfill."

"If he was misled intentionally it would be a certain way to destabilize the research," Caldwell muses. "In any case, I wanted to let you know, McKay's got another idea about Sheppard and his team's getting ready to head out and check up on it."

A frisson of anticipation runs up Todd's spine. "Excellent news, Colonel Caldwell. I will meet up with them in the jumper bay."

* * *

Todd senses Sheppard's nearness as soon as they arrive on the planet, but it does not compare to _feeling _Sheppard again, holding him, real and alive in his arms.

"God, I missed you_," _Sheppard murmurs against his coat, the words soft enough that the others cannot hear, and Todd recognizes and affirms Sheppard's wish to keep the reunion they would share private. Todd trails his fingers over the rough growth of hair on Sheppard's jaw and doesn't answer in words, just a warm flood of affection through their mental bond. And perhaps a touch of fascination; they have never tested the mental connection when they were unable to find each other physically before, and so Todd hadn't noticed that the distance, or some feature of Sheppard's mental view of himself, refrained from sharing the growth of his hair. The feel of it is rough against Todd's skin, but not in an unpleasant way. He knows Sheppard prefers to be cleanshaven so he does not anticipate that the opportunity for him to explore this will last long, which has him drawing away with some reluctance.

And as if there is some confluence of strange occurrences on this day, Sheppard's friends conspire that Sheppard and Todd are the perfect choice to journey as fore scout in a return to their vessel. This will send them into the mountains as the day falls into night- the pair of them alone, and so Todd does not question their decision. He only follows Sheppard as he starts down the path.

They walk quickly into the mountains, Sheppard breaking into a jog at times, pushing himself though Todd can feel that the wall of bruising in his side has only shrunk, not healed completely. They leave Sheppard's people behind, and once they are well out of sight of the mountain valley Sheppard slows his pace and then stops. He turns to Todd.

Todd steps toward him, his left hand raised to cup Sheppard's face, and he kisses him. His fingers map out how the hair is thicker over John's cheeks, and thinner over the point of his chin and the swell of his throat, until fingers aren't enough, and Todd has his face pressed to the hard edge of John's rough, unshorn jaw.

John's hands are wrapped in Todd's coat to pull him closer, pulling Todd up tight against him. John slides a hand under Todd's coat, and under his tunic, seeking skin, reaching around Todd's body to play his fingers between the sensitive bone spurs of Todd's spine.

Todd hums softly, pressing closer still against John, rubbing his cheek against John's, his fingers stroking John's throat.

John chuckles. "You like that, huh?" He rubs a hand over his own face.

Todd narrows his eyes and rumbles a pleased, "Hmm." He meets John's expression with affection. "It is... uniquely you, Sheppard."

John grins. He leans forward and kisses Todd again. The hair tickles at Todd's lips and rubs against his chin, an unfamiliar counterpoint to his own beard. Todd growls possessively when John pulls away, leaning in to nip lightly at the swell of John's throat where the hair is thinner and then rub his nose in the crease where John's throat meets his jaw.

"Fuck," John hisses, and he urges, "Touch me," to which Todd willingly complies. John begins to discard his clothing, and Todd reaches to remove his as well.

Pausing as he unfastens his trousers, John glances up and down the path they have only barely stepped off of with slight trepidation. Todd assures him, "I will know if anyone approaches."

"Yeah, but will you _tell_ me," John teases as he drops the last of his clothing.

Todd reaches for him, sliding his left hand over John's jaw. "I would never discomfit you." He understands John is far more private when it comes to expressing their affection.

His eyes soft and his expression warm, John leans into the touch. He wraps his hands in Todd's hair and trails kisses down Todd's throat and chest, the rough scratch of his beard making Todd shiver delightfully. Todd lifts John's legs around his hips and lowers them to the ground, John held against him as if Todd can make up for all the time they were separated, now, in this moment.

"Fuck me," John breathes against his mouth, and Todd hisses in agreement, his left thumb already tracing circles around John's opening as John writhes against him.

John reaches to help, rubbing the head of Todd's hardening cock against himself and smearing the skin with preejaculate. Todd slides his thumb in, the grasping heat of John's body pulling him in as John moans, basking in the sensation of being entered.

Todd hums in pleasure, his fingers spread over John's thigh, his face tucked under John's chin, John's breath, the feel of his skin, the thrum of his blood, the scratch of his hair, the scent of his arousal, all available to his senses. He reaches to pull John into his mind so that he can share what cannot be expressed in mere words- the _completeness _he feels here, with John, touching him and knowing he is real.

John inhales, his fingers again seeking purchase in the thick fall of Todd's hair, pulling Todd's face to his. John kisses him again before agreeing, "_Fuck_. I missed you, too." He touches Todd's face and tries to reach in and share some of his own feelings, but they are a confusing jumble- desire to reaffirm their physical relationship, tension that he has not yet returned to Atlantis and a lingering sense of responsibility to the city, impatience that it took them so long to find him, impatience that his side is still sore and pains him, affection for his teammates, concern for the relations between them and Sara and Gift, and wondering about the Traveler Larrin, what she will say to the others and what she will possibly do in the future in relation to the alliance. John seems frustrated that he can't focus his mind here, in this moment.

Todd grins. "I will give you focus," he murmurs. He crooks his thumb and John twitches around him. "John," Todd purrs, "I knew your mind, in that first moment when your mind touched mine from across stars, and you greeted me with desire, like one who had been seeking as I had been seeking, I for you and you for I."

John twists toward Todd, and he grimaces when he pulls a still bruised muscle.

"John," Todd murmurs. He trails the fingers of his right hand lightly over John's chest. "Will you let me give you life to finish your healing?"

John's entire body freezes, his own right hand closing around Todd's wrist in unconscious denial. But he doesn't pull away, only sits for a moment, thinking. "Um, I guess it's okay," he says finally, wonder in his tone. He releases Todd's hand, and looks at Todd, a question in his eyes that he won't insult the trust between them by asking.

Todd will not insult him in turn by allowing him to not be assured. "I fed at the Ancient One's world," he assures John, "and will again. The life is yours to use with no regret that it belongs to any other." He blinks at John in slow amusement as he slides the pads of his fingers back up to spread through the hair on John's chest. "Unless you mourn for a filarial parasite with fairly unique properties?"

John snorts at Todd's attempt at humor, his eyes fixed on Todd's hand. He licks his lips. "Do it," he says with a reckless wildness.

Todd growls, his hand falling flat against John's chest, and he _pushes_ the life energy into John.

It's not a lot, for John doesn't need the restoring he had needed last time, the first time, but Todd is skilled enough that he sends it slowly, so that the experience feels like more.

John arches against him, his head falling back and his expression one of shock at the way the feeling overwhelms his system. His hands reach for Todd, his right hand closing around Todd's wrist again, but with no attempt to pull away. His body closes around the intrusion of Todd's thumb, still in his passage, and John says, weakly, "_God._"

Todd lifts his right hand, the tendrils withdrawing from John's skin. Todd trails his fingers down John's side. "You are better?"

John growls, and, wrapping his legs around Todd, rolls them over, reversing their positions. Pressing Todd into the ground, John kisses him, thoroughly, until his mouth is bloody from it.

Todd crooks his left thumb again to regain the upper hand, as it were, and John collapses against him with a moaned, "Shit, _Todd_, more of that, do that now." He gets his knees under him enough to get purchase to thrust back against Todd's hand. Eager, John reaches with his own hand to slick his fingers and press them in beside Todd's.

Todd could certainly stand to tease his lover longer, basking in the warmth of his arousal, but John decides that he is ready. He reaches again for Todd's cock, smearing generous amounts of preejaculate around his hole before aligning them and sliding it in. His mouth opens and he grunts involuntarily as his body admits the intrusion.

Todd's mind thrums with the feeling of John and John's mind as he savors the feeling of entering his partner; he _wants _to be buried in John's body as much as _John_ wants him to be there, proving to both of them that they are reunited. John shivers as he slides down against Todd, Todd filling him, until he is fully seated, and John moans, "_Fuck_." Todd reaches to cup John's face in both hands with a hum of delight.

John looks down at him, his eyes flashing with desire, and, as he lifts himself to move against Todd, he turns his face, pressing his cheek more closely against Todd's sensitive right palm. Todd feels his mouth fall open, a strangled gasp of desire falling from his lips. Pleased with the power of his position, John takes Todd's right wrist and continues scratching his bearded cheek against Todd's right palm, until he turns Todd's hand and clasps their hands together, the marking on John's palm matched against the one on the back of Todd's right hand.

Heat flares in Todd and he brings John's hand to his mouth to kiss the back of his fingers as his left hand slides down to wrap itself around John's cock. John moves their join right hands out of the way to bring his mouth to Todd's again.

They are so consumed in each other it is almost as if the arousal of their bodies is an afterthought, and John breaks away from the kiss to gasp the sudden unexpectedness of his climax against Todd's throat, as he moans and collapses there.

Washed in the comfortable pleasure of John's sated contentment, Todd finds it impossible not to follow him, coming in the following moment with his own soft cry.

"Well," John says. "I did miss you." He presses his face against Todd's shoulder and Todd laughs softly as he strokes a hand lightly over John's hair.

"But," John says after more time passes, "we're supposed to be doing a job, right?"

"It will not take us long to cover the distance," Todd replies, unconcerned. "Especially if you are fully healed?" He rests his right hand against John's left side, but he knows that John is healed there because the cut on his mouth from Todd's teeth has also healed.

As if realizing this John raises a hand to his mouth. "Huh. Yeah." He looks at Todd speculatively.

John doesn't speak again as they retrieve their clothing, but he stands for several moments looking at his shirt before putting it on. The sun is beginning to set, but Todd waits patiently until finally John asks, "You won't get offended if I say no next time?"

"No," Todd replies. John looks at him as if seeking to verify the truth of his words, and Todd frowns as he explains. "If you were Wraith it would be a thing that we shared between us without question, that is true. But I understand that you do not see it in the same way, and I would not expect it of you to always submit to my desire to share it."

John's lips press together in a hard line, and Todd suspects he is refraining from asking if Todd misses it. "It's not something I'd want, to fix small things, usually," John says finally. "I mean, the energy you live on comes from somewhere, and I don't usually agree with where that is, so it's not something I would make light of." He pauses, but Todd does not interrupt him, allowing John to organize his thoughts. "But I do like knowing that you're willing to share that if I need it."

Todd reaches to caress John's cheek. "Given everything that lies between us and between our people, I am continually impressed by you John, and by your ability to extend your trust to me." John will not ask, but Todd wants to offer, "You have shown me more wondrous things than I could have ever expected. I hope I can return that in any small part."

John grins offhandedly, as if to disarm Todd's compliment. "Well, we have a job to do," he says. "You know where the ship is, you want point?"

Todd nods, and they start off into the night.

* * *

Major Lorne's team isn't exactly thrilled when Sheppard and Todd return without their missing team members, but Sheppard tells them the plan, and they accept it from him.

Todd recognizes that the same words would not have been greeted with belief if he had spoken them. It doesn't bother him, but in the hours of darkness that pass- when Sheppard consults with Lieutenant Sitwell as to the handling of the craft in the hazards present on this world, and with Captain Reed on the movements of the Bola Kai, and then when Sheppard easily trusts Todd with the watch and all three of the humans lie sleeping- Todd thinks about some of his recent interactions with Caldwell's soldiers and about the things that the alliance hopes to build. Will there come a time when Todd _will _expect humans to trust that he speaks truthful words, will expect them to offer honesty fully first and without any withholding? Or will distrust always be the first impulse between them? Sheppard is very much the locus of his trust, and without Sheppard Todd does not think he would extend it easily, but, in the same course, Todd has been working with Caldwell and Atlantis' scientists in the time that Sheppard has been gone.

The next day they are reunited with the others and eventually they all return to Atlantis.

Sheppard goes with Sara to be examined by the medical personnel after his lengthy absence, leaving Todd in the jumper bay, where he must deal with the Wraith, Gift. 

Gift is perhaps a larger problem than Todd feels interested in dealing with at the moment, but he is indebted to Sara and Gift for being allies for Sheppard when he was in need, and Todd will do everything in his power to repay such a debt. He reaches for the mental touch of his Second and is pleased to discover that the other Wraith is on Atlantis, rather than the hive, and is already headed toward the jumper bay.

His Second arrives, followed by Sergeant Jennings as his escort. _You need feeding_, he immediately remarks when he sees Todd. He frowns at Gift. _Who is this? _He bares his teeth in a snarl as he attempts to reach for Gift's thoughts and is denied as Todd has been repeatedly. "What do you hide, Wraith, if you will not share your thoughts?"

Gift immediately pulls away, darting back inside the jumper to press his back to the wall, and snarl. He will not speak mind to mind, but he does not speak verbally either, as if his meaning should be clear.

Todd steps between them. "This Wraith is called Gift. He is sworn to the human queen, Sara."

His Second reels back. _The humans are _queens_ now? _he demands.

_Be silent, _Todd tells him. "Gift is our guest on Atlantis. I do not wish any misunderstands, as with the Wraith called Drake. Gift will return to be with his queen soon," Todd assures Gift, "but first I wish to make it clear to him that no human on Atlantis is for feeding upon."

Gift laughs dryly, as if he does not believe this.

"This is a serious matter," Todd's Second replies sharply. "Do not even jest with the humans about feeding or we will remove you from the city, else you damage the alliance."

Todd raises his left hand in a calming gesture, but his words are just as sharp. "Do not forget _your _place, Second," he snaps, and his Second bristles at the reprimand but bows his head. "It _is _a serious matter," Todd repeats to Gift. "If your hunger becomes great, alert me, or Comhar, who has taken charge of the Wraith in the city though they come from many hives."

His Second huffs, as if hesitant to speak now. "Regarding this, there is something you need to attend to, Commander."

Todd glares at him. "Has someone fed?" If it is true he can't believe Caldwell is not here, telling him of this, along with many of his soldiers bearing weapons.

"No," he Second replies._ Commander, it is a solution to your problem_. Todd has no idea what he is speaking of, and his Second repeats, _You need feeding_.

_It doesn't matter, _Todd replies. True enough that if he'd known that healing Gift would be required of him he would not have shared so readily with Sheppard, but the hive is low on resources because of the combination of the forfeit of warriors he gave to the Ancient One and the proscription on carrying humans for feeding purposes held by the alliance, and he does not think the situation will be served by one of them feeding him. He is used to the gnawing burn of the hunger and will manage it for now.

_Come with me,_ his Second beckons. He pauses and looks at Gift, repeating in spoken words, "If you will both come with me. There is a matter that requires your attention, Commander. And we can take Gift to the pier, that he may be more comfortable."

Todd sighs. His Second assumes that Gift will be more at ease among other Wraith rather than surrounded by humans, but he does not understand _why_ Gift refuses the mental touch, or hivesense in general, or how Gift has sustained his life all these years alone. The specifics are different, but Todd understands having found a bright spark in a world of darkness. "We will take you to the area where they will bring Sara when she can return to you," he says. "It is an area of the city where you may reside together."

Gift eyes both of them, but eventually bows his head. He lowers his tense hands and steps forward, away from the wall.

_Lead the way_, Todd tells his Second. He himself walks last, keeping Gift between them; as Gift should recall Todd's debt to Sara, he should object the least to Todd.

They are followed by the single soldier, Sergeant Jennings. Todd admires her sense from his last meeting with her, but she seems a small guard for three Wraith. Todd thinks of Caldwell's previous words-_if something happens, and I have a subordinate present whom I can order to tell me what happened, that's something I can put in a report to my superiors_\- and for the first time he sees that Caldwell believes this, rather than just using it to justify his suspicious actions.

It is not a short walk to the pier, but Todd suspects that Gift would object to the transporter and his Second, when Todd in an effort to explain some of the Wraith's behaviors outlines that Gift has been hiveless for several years, agrees. They leave Sergeant Jennings at the border area, and eventually make their way to the hall before the familiar laboratory where the Wraith and human scientists are working on the gene therapy project, but his Second bypasses this lively space and leads them to another door on another hall.

It appears to be a secondary door to one of the smaller lab spaces. They enter to find Doctor Keller conversing with Mehe Lani and Franklin. There is another human lying on a medical bed in front of them, with Keller's medical devices attached to him. Franklin looks up as they approach and says, _Commander. The Second made us aware that you were in need, and we have not proceeded._

Todd halts, somewhat confused. "Doctor Keller," he greets her.

She looks up, her gaze flickering to Gift for a moment. "Great, you're here. Franklin was just saying that you could use a boost, which actually works out better for me." Todd must look doubtful, because she continues persuasively, "It might actually help me figure out if there are any variables between different Wraith's feedings."

His Second finally explains, through his own amusement, "This human," he indicates the one in the bed before Keller, "is a victim of the Qureshi parasite. Doctor Keller has been studying its effects, but it has begun to cause a severe detriment to the man's health and it is time for it to be removed." He turns to Gift and explains, "The humans of the planet Quresh suffer from a parasite that can be killed most easily by a Wraith feeding upon them. The Wraith takes life from the parasite, and the human is unharmed."

Gift looks doubtful but does not speak as he stands as far away from them as he thinks he can get away with.

"You are certain?" Todd asks Keller. With the offer, his feeding organ is pulsing with the desire to be filled.

"Yes," Keller says. Her expression softens, and she touches the shoulder of the man on the bed. "Jude Siha," she calls, and the man comes awake, looking up at the face gathered around him without fear.

Mehe Lani stirs, leaning forward to speak the words Todd is familiar with from the Qureshi ritual, "This Wraith will remove your burden." He nods to Todd.

The man smiles, saying eagerly, "I welcome it."

Appeased by his familiarity with the ritual, Todd steps forward, his hand coming down against the man Jude Siha's chest. As he feels the feeding organ latch and begin to draw sustenance from the parasite, he is amused that the feeding he had promised John he would seek has been brought to him. When he is finished, he withdraws his hand from Jude Siha's chest.

The man groans but smiles. "I rejoice for my burden is lifted."

Todd bows his head. "As is mine," he replies, completing the ritual.

Keller and her scientists are making notes and examining them excitedly.

"Have you need of anything else?" Todd asks politely. He can feel his Second's amusement, but Todd is somewhat unnerved by feeding on Atlantis at all and wants to ensure that this will not harm him or Sheppard in any way.

"No, this is excellent, thank you," she replies.

Todd inclines his head to her before turning to his Second and Gift. "Gift, this is why you must alert me of your hunger. We will find a way for you to feed, but it will not be on the people of Atlantis."

Gift raises his right hand, but it is more of a ward against Todd's attention suddenly on him than it is a threat. He nods.

His Second regards Gift closely. _This is the one you touched with hive_, he says, recalling when Todd first found Sheppard again._ He is already a part of us, but he will not speak to us._

"Let us go elsewhere," Todd suggests before his Second can begin this confrontation here; it will be best if Gift doesn't feel that he must run from them.

His Second senses his thoughts and nods. "I know a place."

He leads them down a hallway, again bypassing the main area where the Wraith seem to be gathering.

"I brought the Teller from the hive," his Second says, and Todd suspects he says this aloud so that Gift might hear. Indeed, Gift perks up, though he immediately scowls and looks away. _He wished to see the Nest, _his Second adds.

Todd nods approvingly. "The Nest will benefit from a Telling," He says. _And he will wish to document the memory of the events that are happening here, to add to the ones he keeps for the hive. _

His Second agrees. He opens a door and leads them out into an area that is scattered with benches and the Lantean's ubiquitous potted plants- as if they can make up for their dead city by filling it with captive life. But the sea wind sweeps in through the space and, for all that it is strange and filled with salt, it smells of death and life and the cycle of all things, which reminds him of hive, even though it is more potent here.

Todd puts some of the benches between himself and Gift before he speaks. "Without the hivesense you must be lonely."

Gift immediately tenses and backs away from them. Todd's Second moves around the space so that he is nearer the door, and Gift can only flee out between the benches and not into the city. Gift backs away further. "I do not want it," he says, his words clear.

Todd simply nods. He isn't certain how to untangle what Gift _needs_ from what he does not want. The hivesense doesn't need to include anything that distresses Gift, but Wraith are not made to be alone in their minds. Todd has experienced several different kinds of aloneness in his life, such that he can make a good case for this point. But if Gift will not open his mind to Todd then Todd cannot share his own truth of this.

"You spoke to me when your queen commanded it," Todd says finally in frustration, and Gift looks both hopeful and bereft.

_He denies the hive, but he wants it, _Todd's Second observes as well. _He needs it. _He shakes his head. _Humans cannot be queens._

Todd leans back in realization. _There is truth in that_, he observes thoughtfully.

Sheppard returns then, suddenly, released from the medical exam. He smiles softly when Gift looks up hopefully at his entrance. "Sara will be a few minutes longer," he says, "but she will come here. Amelia knows right where we are, and Mister Woolsey asked her to help Sara with anything she needs."

Sheppard rests his hand on Todd's shoulder.

Todd's Second sighs. _I will go in search of more hive. You will convince this one, I am certain of it, and we will wish to welcome him. _

_Do not be quick about it_, Todd cautions him. He doesn't think they will be able to make any progress until Sara appears.

His Second scoffs, and Sheppard watches his departure.

Sheppard is standing so that his weight is resting against Todd, and he closes his eyes; Todd knows he still has some trouble with vertigo when reaching in. _"How're things?" _Sheppard asks him casually. In the mental plane he reaches to caress Todd's face.

Todd sighs as he tries to explain, _"Gift refuses the touch of hivesense." _He confesses, _"I do not know how he can live without it."_

Sheppard nods thoughtfully. _"Wraith are survivors."_ In the mental plane he strokes his thumb in a long, slow stroke over the full length of Todd's cheekbone. _"He found a way to survive." _

_"He did." _Todd leans in, brushing his face against John's. John hasn't shaved yet and Todd enjoys rubbing against his bearded cheek. _"But his mind is broken without hive, and without hive it will not heal."_

John frowns. _"Were you the same way, when I found you, after Michael?"_

Todd shakes his head. _"Being without hive is not the same as denying hive. Even when I couldn't name it, and even when I couldn't speak to them, I could feel the hum of Wraith existing in the universe. He... denies this." _Todd ponders before saying, _"I think he wants to accept it, but he will not let himself do so."_

_"He won't believe you that he doesn’t need to be in survival mode anymore?"_

_"No. Not me." _Todd glances over at Gift. _"But I believe I know who he _will_ listen to."_

* * *

Amelia Banks leads Sara out of the room, along with Gift and the Scientist Franklin, and Todd's Second himself departs to give the hive's report to Mister Woolsey.

Todd runs a caressing hand over Sheppard's shoulder.

Sheppard leans into Todd's touch. "So, I'm on medical leave for the next sixteen hours," he says offhand.

Todd frowns. "Why?" Is there something about Sheppard that is not yet healed? Sheppard has felt distracted since his return from the medical visit but has not revealed any reason.

Sheppard shrugs, and Todd can feel that his apparent unconcern is a mask for a growing anxiety. "Apparently I have traces of Wraith enzyme in my system." He reaches and fiddles with Todd's coat, refastening the closure flap on one of his currently empty pockets before reaching for the hidden dagger and toying with it. "It's procedure that I can't be in an active command level position until it's gone."

"Ahh." Todd knows that the Lanteans, especially Caldwell, fear that he will influence Sheppard in this manner. "But you are well? They were not angered?"

Sheppard shrugs again. "I think Doctor McBride was a little surprised to find it. I mean the test is standard now, but they don't usually get a positive return. It's marked in my file. I haven't talked to Caldwell yet." He is nonchalant, but Todd touches the tension he has begun to hold in his jaw and around his eyes, and Sheppard's mask dissolves. "When I took the position, they told me it wouldn't be a big deal," he murmurs. "But I wonder."

"You knew this when you permitted me to heal you."

"I guess I wanted to see what I could get away with." Sheppard grins recklessly, but it is more practiced that his usual expression. "I do like to push the envelope."

"Hmm." Todd traces a finger down the curve of Sheppard's bearded cheek. Sheppard will overthink this until he is confronted with Caldwell's and Woolsey's responses. If he is not permitted to seek them for several hours yet, then Todd has a better way to spend that time than allowing Sheppard to fret. "There lies between us an unfulfilled pledge."

Sheppard frowns. "What're you talking about?"

They are alone, but Todd leans against him, whispering in Sheppard's ear, "When you first came to my hive, and I wished to have you again, and again, until your legs were weak and you cared nothing for the summons of your superiors."

Sheppard swallows. His eyes are black; Todd's sensory pits flare with how thick Sheppard's desire is in the air. "Yeah. Um. I could show you where my room is."

Todd leans away playfully. "I already know where it is."

"What? Oh, I guess you were staying here while I was gone." Sheppard stops. "You were staying in my room? I don't believe Caldwell was okay with that." He flushes. "But, um, I'm really kind of okay with it."

Todd grins. "You are correct in that Caldwell was not 'okay' with it." He caresses John's cheek again, the hair rough against the side of his fingers and fascinating. "But I sought you there when being parted from you threatened to be overwhelming." He leans back, and John sways toward him unconsciously. "I was assigned quarters with the other Wraith here in the South East Pier."

"Better than your last assigned quarters," John muses. "I'm impressed with Caldwell." He frowns and steps closer to Todd. "Actually." He slides his hand inside Todd's coat and rests it against Todd's chest, sliding his fingers down Todd's ribs and abdomen. "Can you show me your room? It sounds closer." He plays with the hem of Todd's tunic. "I think everyone knows where my room is, and I'm not really looking to get interrupted."

"Hmmm." Todd leans his forehead against John's with a grin. "I believe I could arrange for this to happen."

John tilts toward him, breathing against his lips, before he steps back. "I really should, you know, check out where the Wraith are staying in the city." He steps away and turns, so that he and Todd can walk side by side. "It's my job, I guess. Tell me about what's going down, what I've missed."

Todd clasps his hands behind him and steps forward. "I thought you were on leave from your position at this time?"

"I can still get reports." John makes a vague gesture as they walk.

"John." Todd understands that their relationship is an open secret among Sheppard's people and that Sheppard is attempting to justify his personal desires by hiding them under official actions. "I will tell you everything you wish to know, but first I have specific information concerning Wraith that I require to relay to you, privately."

Sheppard nods sharply and falls silent. He looks around them as they walk through a handful of hallways, away from where most of the Wraith are currently congregated, until Todd leads them to the correct door and deliberately shifts the hivesense to the back of his mind.

When the door to his quarters closes behind them Sheppard says, "So what do you need to tell me about Wraith?"

Todd growls and presses his body against John's, pinning him to the wall. John inhales and reaches up eagerly, shoving Todd's coat off his shoulders before sneaking his hands under Todd's tunic, pushing it up as he runs his hands over Todd's stomach. They're pressed chest to chest, and, after letting his coat fall from them, Todd raises his arms to cup his left hand against John's jaw.

John grins. "Yeah?" he murmurs in the small space between them. "I think I already knew that."

Todd grins back and kisses him. He steps away, releasing John. "If you want to wear that again, you should remove it before I remove it for you."

John laughs but wastes no time taking off his clothing and piling it on top of his boots beside the door. He tackles Todd onto the bed, rubbing his bearded chin on Todd's shoulder before kissing him.

Todd mock growls and wraps his right arm around John, pulling him down against the bed so that Todd can take charge of the kiss, pressing John into the surface beneath them. He strokes the fingers of his left hand over John's chest absently- he has perhaps noticed that John had evidenced a certain sensitivity to his nipples, and he is certainly not rubbing one of the small nubs to hardness with the pad of his thumb.

John shivers against him, and he breaks the kiss, half mumbling half shouting, "Fuck, fuck, oh fuck," as he arches against Todd desperately. He is erect and leaking, and Todd licks his lips.

"Could you climax from a touch such as this?" Todd asks, delighted.

"_Fuck,"_ John moans, which Todd believes translates to _yes_. But, for all that he is curious, Todd relents, moving his hand in a long, comforting stroke down John's side. John takes a deep breath and, pushing against the bed as leverage, he rolls them over, pinning Todd beneath him. "I think there's something I wanted to tell _you _actually."

Todd spreads his legs, wrapping them around John's hips and pulling him closer. "I am not much concerned with the course of the telling, as long as it continues for some length of time."

John groans, kissing Todd again as his own left hand slides down Todd's body, seeking and pressing inside. Todd hums in pleasure. John in him, around him, under his hands, is infinitely better than John only in his thoughts. He brings their cocks together and wraps his hand around both of them together, stroking up the length.

John shivers and thrusts lightly into Todd's hand. He is quickly preparing Todd with his other hand, and he rearranges them so that he can slide the hard length of his cock inside of Todd. He pauses as he enters, seeking Todd's face.

Todd smiles at him affectionately. "More," he urges his lover, reaching to pull him closer. The feel of John is different from how a Wraith would feel inside of him; there is more friction, but it is not painful. It is another thing that reminds him he is with John, and the enormity of everything they have built between them. When John is fully seated, and his groin is pressed against Todd, Todd shivers. John leans in and kisses him, tangling his scratchy beard with Todd's as his eyes flash with desire.

He moves against Todd, and Todd strokes John's back with his left hand, his right hand, against his better judgement, cupped against John's cheek. John grins and rubs his rough cheek against Todd's sensitive palm, and nibbles at the pads of Todd's fingers.

It is almost too much, and part of Todd's plan is almost ruined, but he is able to control himself enough that he doesn't climax. He shifts his left hand back to John's nipple, and he is rewarded with a stuttered, "Aw, _fuck_. _Todd._"

The words are breathed against his lips, and Todd leans up into them, his eyes slitted shut against overwhelming pleasure. John moves against him in sharp, desperate thrusts, and Todd almost loses himself again, clinging to his control as he feels John's climax, warm against him inside. John's breath is hot on his skin and Todd moans, seeking some release as he has denied himself the proper one.

"Todd?" John's voice is shaky as his hand moves over Todd's stomach in the direction of his groin. "You didn't," he begins, but Todd takes hold of his hand, halting his words.

Todd draws John's hand to his face, and John gets the message, his fingers soft over Todd's cheek, and just enough of a pressure against his sensory pit to make him think that this was a mistake; perhaps any place John touches him will be too much right now.

John breathes out a soft sigh after a few moments and shifts his weight. He doesn't seem to have intended it, but the motion is enough to pull his softened cock free of Todd's body, and the sigh ends in a tone of regret.

Todd opens his eyes. He leans up, cupping John's face in his left hand as he nibbles lightly at the curve of John's jaw. John shivers, and Todd can feel the satiated arousal flicker into renewed interest in John's body. Todd grins. "I would fuck you now," he says, and John shudders, the arousal spiking as it often does when Todd uses John's phrases.

"Oh fuck, yes," John says. His pupils are wide in his excitement, and he trembles slightly.

John moves to shift off of Todd, but Todd moves faster, flipping them over and pinning John on his face against the bed, Todd's hand in his hair and Todd's weight pressed all against him. John's heartbeat quickens, and Todd holds, his nose buried in John's hair, until he feels John calm beneath him, spreading his legs slightly and pressing his ass up against Todd's groin. "This is well?" Todd asks him quietly.

John nods, as much as he can with Todd's hand fisted in his hair. "Yes, I-" He swallows, but Todd can feel his desire, though it is tangled with what Todd is coming to understand as John's "Earth" anxieties, when he is afraid to ask for things that he wants because he has been told he shouldn't want them. Todd presses a soft kiss to the back of John's neck to assure him that he does not need to seek more words. Todd eases up slightly, and John pushes up onto his knees and elbows beneath him. 

Todd rubs the head of his cock against the cleft of John's ass, his left hand guiding and then the thumb pressing inside. After their recent coupling on the planet, and with his body still pliant after his climax, John's body admits him more easily than it usually does, and Todd slides his cock in as well. Todd bends his head close to John's and keeps his senses open to John, and so he feels alongside of his lover the discomfort of the sudden stretching open, but also John's grasping desire for _"More," _his fingers clawing and desperate against the bed as he moans, a sound neither pleasure or pain but something of both.

Todd trails kisses and light scratches of teeth all down John's back as he eases in, giving John's body time to adjust to him, John shivering beneath him with need. When he brushes against John's prostate, he feels John flinch from further stimulation on the oversensitive spot even as he gasps, and his cock grows harder between his thighs.

Todd withdraws and slides in again, and he's barely repeated the movement again before John is meeting his thrust. John cries out, a sound almost closer to pain than pleasure, but Todd fists his hand in John's hair and holds him down as he fucks into him harder. John's thoughts are barely coherent outside of _want_. Todd reaches around John and wraps a hand around his cock, and John grunts as he is thrust between Todd's hand and Todd's cock.

John's climax builds slowly, but when it hits it washes over him with a sudden violence. Sensing its crest, Todd releases the hold he's been keeping on himself, and he thrusts deep inside John, coming. John cries out sharply as his own climax hits, but Todd feels the pleasure that rides his thoughts, leaving him washed away in its wake.

John quivers, his muscles barely holding him up, and he slowly collapses entirely onto the bed.

Todd wraps an arm around John, holding him close, then rolling them over so that John is above him. He trails fingers over the sensitive skin of John's balls and up over his still twitching cock.

"Ugnh," John moans in denial, but when Todd moves his left hand so that his fingers curl around the shaft, tightening in their hold, John reaches and holds Todd's hand in place. The affirmation doesn't last long, because as soon as Todd seriously sets to his intended pace John has his hands pulling frantically at Todd's arm across his chest, hissing, "Shit, shit, shit, fucker." But he doesn't do any of the things that he knows would make Todd stop, so Todd accepts his exclamations in the spirit they are intended as John's body rises to the occasion, thoroughly enjoying Todd's touch.

John is a desperate, shivering wreck, both wanting Todd's touch and wanting him to stop, and he comes for a third time with a groan, his movements stuttering and almost painful looking, and then he sags against Todd's chest.

"Shit." John vaguely pats his hand against Todd's arm, but he's already more than half asleep. "Shit, Todd. I-" His lips brush the edge of Todd's jaw.

Todd turns to him and kisses him softly. "Sleep, John. I will be here." He runs his hand through the ejaculate drying on John's stomach and isn't sure if he hears or _feels _John's disgruntlement. Todd smiles fondly. "Sleep. I will care for you. Sleep, John."

And, unable to keep his eyes open to worry fruitlessly about the future for the next span of hours, John passes entirely into sleep.

Todd curls around him for a moment, enjoying his presence.

Eventually, he cleans John up, and pulls the soiled covers from the bed, spreading fresh ones before laying John down and curling next to him, a blanket wrapped around his lover. John is here, and that is a most pleasing thing.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a Latin word that means "unshorn" (Nemo and Regina were on purpose i swear, but in general when I can't think of a title I just name things in Latin)- a nod to what the focus of the story was _supposed_ to be.


End file.
